Jukebox Hero
by SuperFlashGirl
Summary: My friends and I like to eat at the Nasty Burger. This was a normal thing, but the meal we had that day was the best meal I ever had in my life. - Crack inspired by John Mulaney.
1. Chapter 1

**Jukebox Hero**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **SUMMERY: My friends and I like to eat at the Nasty Burger. This was a normal thing, but the meal we had that day was the best meal I ever had in my life.**

 **NOTES: Inspired by the hilarious Salt and Pepper Diner story by John Mulaney.**

 **WARNINGS: I recommend hearing the John Mulaney story first.**

* * *

A week before legendary meal, Nasty Burger had installed a jukebox - or at least a large music playing device designed to look like a jukebox. I don't think anybody sells jukeboxes anymore. It had hundreds of songs on it and cost $1 for two songs. Now imagine three teenagers, bored out of their minds, waiting for their food at one of the few fast food places in town, on a very busy day for said fast food place.

We sat there, bored, until we saw Dash and Paulina walk up to the jukebox and insert a dollar in the machine. Ember's song _Remember_ began to play. It was then that an evil smile spread across my face. I asked Sam for some money and she pulled out a $10. After that I turned invisible, walked to the machine, and put the money into the jukebox.

Sam was gonna hate me for this.

I punched in _"Remember"_ twenty more times.

When that was done I walked back to my seat to watch the chaos begin.

The third time _Remember_ played people were starting to get annoyed. Somehow, despite everybody knowing that she's an evil ghost who attacks the same darn city every week, radios still played Ember's song and she did have actual fans that liked her music.

The first two times the song played, customers just thought Dash and Paulina liked the song so much that they put one dollar into the jukebox - enough for the song to play twice, which they did. The third time they were starting to suspect that they might have put more than a dollar and that they _really_ loved that song.

The ELEVENTH time the song played, everybody was starting to suspect that something was up. Except for Sam and Tucker who were just mad at me for forcing them to listen to Ember on an endless loop. Everybody there actually blamed Dash and Paulina for their torture though. A part of me would've felt guilty if they weren't such jerks at school.

Mr. Lancer was also eating at the Nasty Burger that day and he was probably the only person who suspected that it might have been us and not the two popular kids - probably because Sam, Tucker, and I were the only kids that he could actually see doing something like this. He glared at us for practically his whole meal and by the time that the song played for the _twelfth_ time he yelled "GODDAMIT!" and slammed some money on the table as he left.

One of the best parts of that meal was when everybody thought it was finally over. At some point somebody must've called my parents because they thought the jukebox was haunted, but shortly before Mom and Dad could destroy the machine, a miracle happened. As _"Remember"_ faded out, a new and different sound filled the room.

It was the beautiful voice of Chip Skylark.

Before I floated over to the jukebox Tucker asked that I play Chip Skylark's old hit _"My Shiny Teeth and Me"._ When _"Shiny Teeth"_ begins to play everybody in the Nasty Burger sighs in relief. It is a blissful three minutes. Heaven had smiled upon the restaurant and it was as if the past 20 minutes never happened.

And then _"Remember"_ played again.

The whole Nasty Burger goes nuts!

Everyone screams because for the who-knows-how-many-ith time they are forced to listen to the same terrible Ember McLain song. Some random customer then just grabs the Fenton Bat, which is really just a bat with the name Fenton on it, and starts wailing on the machine like a piñata. My friends and I have never laughed so hard in our lives.

The next day we went back to the Nasty Burger, and it was much emptier, quiet, and there was no more jukebox. Instead there was just a TV, playing the news, announcing that listening to Ember McLain was now a crime punishable by six months in prison.

I can't wait until Ember finds out.

* * *

 **In case anybody's wondering, it was a very bad day for the Nasty Burger employees that day. They were understaffed and for some reason everybody in Amity Park decided to want Nasty Burger that day. Not to mention how the same song was playing over and over all day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jukebox Hero**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **SUMMERY: Ember finds out about what happened at Nasty Burger**

 **NOTES: I thought I'd do a part 2 to this story.**

 **WARNINGS: None**

* * *

Ember McLain was one of the most (in)famous ghosts in Amity Park. The flaming-haired ghost's music was hypnotic. You could hear teenagers and young adults chanting her name whenever she sang. She also attacks the city and destroys property on a weekly basis, but who cared? A love/hate relationship still had the word "love" in it. She could still count on the town to listen to her concerts.

"HELLO AMITY PARK TELL ME WHO YOU-"

"BOO!"

Somebody was boo-ing her. This never happened (at the beginning of a performance). One guy even threw a tomatoes at her.

She tried using her guitar on them, but it didn't work. They still booed.

"We want Chip Skylark!"

"Get off the stage!"

"Go back to the Ghost Zone!"

"What the &$&% did you do Dipstick," Ember shouted. She was furious. The unwilling audience shouted profanities and Ember didn't know what happened to make them hate her so much, but she blamed Phantom for this. "Nothing," a voice said from behind her. Phantom was pointing his thermos at her. The rockstar blasted him with her guitar and attacked.

Their fight went the same way it usually did. They fought and Phantom would repeatedly dodge her angry question of what he did to make her fans suddenly hate her.

"What. Did. You. Do," Ember yelled with each missed swing of her guitar.

"I just played your song at the Nasty Burger," her enemy finally answered. "About twenty times. I didn't know how they would react to it."

He was lying and she knew it. He knew that playing the same song repeatedly would drive people nuts. Before she could attempt to hit the ghost boy even harder he sucked her into the thermos.

When she was sent back to the Ghost Zone she swore she was going to turn the halfa into a full ghost the next time she saw him.

* * *

 **I hope y'all liked this.**

 **... ... ...**

 **Mainegor: Here is your follow up. I hope you liked it :)**

 **Guest: I based it off of the Salt and Pepper diner story, so that's probably what you were thinking of. My original idea for this fic actually was to have Danny play What's New Pussycat twenty one times with one It's Not Unusual in the middle.**

 **Invader Johnny: Yup.**


End file.
